


a special gift

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: A special gift makes Obito's shitty birthday better than he could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	a special gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba/gifts).



> This was written for the 60-Minutes-Gift-Exchange on the Flying Thunder God Discord Server. The overall theme was Obito's birthday, and this is my belated birthday gift for the man who holds my heart in a death grip!
> 
> [Zu](https://azuzel23.tumblr.com/), I really hope you like this!

The winter sun was softly shining through the curtains, caressing Obito’s face and making him smile. He could hear birds chirping outside, the familiar rustling sounds of the streets outside and he was yawning brightly as he stretched his stiff limbs.

Today was Obito’s birthday and excitement for the day ahead was already spreading through his veins and making him giddy. He should have known that nothing would go as planned. It was his life after all, and Obito Uchiha’s life was a catastrophe on a good day.

The first thing which should have told him that his special day would become a total disaster was that as he slid his hand over the sheets beside him, he couldn’t find the warm body of his boyfriend. The place beside him was empty, the sheets already cold and there was no sign of his boyfriend whatsoever.

Obito’s smile vanished from his face instantly.

For a moment he imagined that Kakashi would be already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and surprising Obito in the process but the silence of the flat told Obito otherwise. He couldn’t hear anything other than the sounds outside, which could only mean that Kakashi had been called on a mission. Like always.

Obito didn't know when the last time was that he woke up next to his boyfriend. But he wouldn’t complain, he knew how much Kakashi loved to work in the ANBU and Obito wouldn’t dare take that from him. The most important thing for him was to see Kakashi happy after all. And if that meant to spend his birthday alone, so be it.

And yes, maybe Obito was a bit disappointed, they had talked about it after all. A few weeks ago, Kakashi had asked him how Obito wanted to celebrate his birthday, and Obito had said that he wished to spend the day with Kakashi. Just the two of them, and maybe a nice dinner with his most precious people.

But now it actually was Obito’s birthday and he was already alone in a too silent flat and his boyfriend was not to be seen anywhere. Obito wanted to cry.

With a sigh Obito had gotten up, had made coffee for himself while looking out of the window and in a desperate attempt to cheer himself up he had decided to visit Rin at the hospital. Maybe his best friend had some time for him and maybe she could even be persuaded to have some breakfast with him before he had to meet up with his genin team.

Needless to say, nothing was going as planned.

He had met up with Rin at the hospital but his friend had been busy to say the least. She was preparing for some important operation, her hands flying everywhere as she talked. Obito had understood, of course he had, but he couldn’t help but to feel kind of disappointed again. 

Rin was his best friend after all and now there was another person who didn’t have the time to celebrate his birthday with him. Rin had promised that they would celebrate tomorrow, with a nice dinner and gifts and hopefully Kakashi, but Obito needed a distraction  _ now.  _

He didn’t dare say that out loud tho, and so he had made his way to the training fields where his genin team was already waiting for him.

As he saw his three little genin, Obito even had the slightest glimmer of hope that his day would get better. His stomach was still growling, and he was still kind of grumpy but who could be angry at the world when the sunshine that was Naruto Uzumaki was smiling at him?

And Naruto was grinning brightly, as brightly as the sun shining from the sky in fact, and as the young boy hugged him Obito nearly forgot all about his shitty morning and his absent boyfriend. Naruto’s hugs always reminded him of Minato’s - they were as warm as a fuzzy blanket, and sometimes it even felt like one could touch the sky and Obito could feel his bad mood slowly lifting.

Sakura had hugged him too, her flowery scent making him smile which only grew brighter as she even gave him a little gift. It wasn’t much, nothing more than a bar of his favorite chocolate, but Obito was touched nonetheless. And then there was Sasuke - his little cousin and the grumpiest boy Obito had ever met, and even he had congratulated him with twitching lips and an awkward side hug. 

Sasuke had given him an invitation from his mother for dinner that night, and because Obito still didn't know when Kakashi would be back, he had promised to come over to the Uchiha compound.

Obito should have known better.

As if his day hadn’t been bad enough already he was blessed with the presence of his grandfather at the dinner table. Mikoto had greeted him with a smile, a kiss on the cheek and a whispered apology, but it couldn’t lessen the sheer panic in his chest as he saw Madara sitting at the dinner table.

A whimper had left his lips at the sight, and of course his grandfather heard that. Madara used his desperate sound for the beginning of one of his longer tirades about the incompetence of his least favorite grandson and Obito braced himself for a very long evening.

And a long evening it was: Madara was complaining endlessly. About Obito and his shitty career choices, about Obito’s bad taste in men, about the most incompetent hokage Konoha had ever seen and to everyone’s horror he even complained about the pain in his back when the second Hokage was going down on him.

Obito really hoped he would get these images out of his head soon and he wanted to do nothing more than to go home already.

It was late as he could finally leave the Uchiha compound, and he tried not to cry about the fact that this was the shittiest birthday he had ever had. He hadn’t seen Kakashi, he had to spend his evening with Madara of all people, and now he just wanted to sleep. Maybe next year will be better.

As Obito opened the door to his shared flat with Kakashi, he instantly knew that something wasn’t right. The lights were on, every room brightly lit even if not a single person could be seen anywhere. 

Obito checked every room for an intruder, or maybe even a sign of his missing boyfriend, but he came up empty. Only when he stepped foot into the living room, did he stop dead in his tracks. There, right in the middle of the room, was a giant cake. It looked like a birthday cake, colorful and carefully done, and slowly he made his way over.

It wasn’t a real cake, but instead it was made of paper mache. It looked quite steady and Obito expected the worst as he cut a piece out of it with a kunai. Nothing happened and as he looked inside the cake he nearly laughed out loud.

Inside of the crafted cake Obito spotted his boyfriend. He had his long legs curled up to fit inside, his head resting against the wall and soft snores were reaching Obito’s ears. The sight before him was endearing, and even if Obito had the shittiest birthday in history, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

His eyes were roaming over the sleeping form of his boyfriend, and he chuckled as he saw the bow which was bound around Kakashi’s head instead of the usual headband. Kakashi was still wearing his ANBU uniform, and Obito guessed that the silver-haired man had been called on a mission this morning. Leave it to Kakashi to finish a mission in a day to come home to him.

Obito’s heart was beating loudly for the sleeping man inside of the cake and he asked himself how he could get so lucky.

“Kakashi,” Obito murmured, one of his hands gripping the man’s thigh to shake him gently. “Hey, Kakashi, wake up!”

Kakashi was awake in an instant, visible eye blown wide and his hand gripping Obito’s hard. Only as he realized who exactly had woken him up did Kakashi relax.

“Obito,” Kakashi said around a yawn. “Surprise, I guess.”

Obito chuckled, his thumb brushing over Kakashi’s knuckles. “What a nice surprise indeed.”

He was helping Kakashi out of the cake, and then the both of them were sitting on the floor. Kakashi was nestled in between Obito’s legs, his back resting against Obito’s chest. Obito’s nose was buried in silver locks, and he just enjoyed being near Kakashi. His former bad mood was slowly dribbling away as he was holding the man he loved more than anything else in the world and who he couldn’t see as often as he would have liked.

“Did you want to hop out of it?”

Kakashi was humming in affirmation and Obito grinned.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“It’s alright. But that isn’t my only gift, is it?”

“No. There’s something else.”

Kakashi was turning around, now straddling Obito’s thighs. He pulled the bow from his head and for a moment Obito lost himself in a mismatched gaze.

“I - this was my last mission today.”

Obito blinked. One time - two times - 

“What?”

Kakashi smiled, full lips stretched adorably and Obito wanted to kiss him.

“I want to spend more time with you. This - not being able to spend your birthday with you, to see you in the morning, to go to sleep with you - I, I want that. With you. And I know that I’ll not get that with being in ANBU and well - I quit.”

“You quit ANBU?  _ For me? _ ”

Kakashi was nodding at him, a blush creeping up his cheeks and an unfamiliar shyness shining in his eyes. 

“Kakashi,” Obito sighed out, overwhelmed by his emotions. His insides were a raging inferno full of love and affection for the man sitting on his thighs and in the next second his lips were harshly pressed against his boyfriends.

Kakashi’s lips were warm, familiar - just like home - and as they separated again Obito felt like he could hug the world. 

“This is the best gift I ever got.”

“I’m glad,” Kakashi smiled at him, another yawn taking over his features. 

They made their way to bed then, both of them shedding their clothes and crawling under the sheets. They were lying next to each other, noses almost touching as they looked at each other in the dim light of the moon and Obito thought that maybe this was the best birthday he ever had.

“Thank you, Bakakashi,” Obito whispered, his hand searching for his boyfriend’s.

“Everything for you,” Kakashi answered, and with a smile on both of their faces, they fell asleep.

As Obito woke up the next morning, the place beside him wasn’t empty and instead of cold sheets he found the warm body of Kakashi. 

  
  



End file.
